The present invention relates to a flexible dispenser for dispensing liquids. In particular the invention relates to a flexible dispenser for dispensing shaving gel which is easy to grip while shaving.
Today most men and women shave using a dispenser wherein a shaving liquid or gel is dispensed from the dispenser directly into the user""s hand. One of the major drawbacks of using such a dispenser is that the shaving liquid or gel cannot be directly applied to the area of skin to be shaved. In such an application, the user must first dispense the liquid or gel into the palm of his or her hand and then apply it to the area of skin to be shaved. This results in the user""s hand being wet, slippery and messy. Because of wet hands, the user cannot firmly grip the dispenser or a razor and may suffer cuts and nicks while shaving, especially if shaving in a bath or shower.
In addition, most shaving gel dispensers are metal canister-type dispensers, wherein the dispensing apparatus is comprised of a rubber bladder with metal ribs, as well as a propellant. The disadvantages of this metal canister-type dispenser are two-fold. First, the dispensing apparatus is relatively complex and costly to manufacture. Secondly, the dispensing apparatus of a metal canister-type dispenser does not permit all of the shaving gel to be dispensed. A significant amount of shaving gel is left wasted in the bottom of the metal canister-type dispenser.
It is an object of the present invention to design and manufacture a dispenser for dispensing shaving gel wherein the gel can be directly applied to the area of skin to be shaved. It is another object of the present invention to provide a dispenser that is easy to grip while shaving, especially if shaving in a shower or bath.
It is a further object of the present invention to design and manufacture a dispenser which dispenses nearly the full amount of shaving gel, leaving very little shaving gel wasted in the bottom of the dispenser.
These and other objects are obtained by providing further areas of applicability of the present invention as will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
In accordance with the present invention, a preferred embodiment of a shaving gel or liquid dispenser is comprised of a tubular member and a closure member. The tubular member is comprised of a body, a neck, two side-walls and a base. A shaving liquid or gel is filled inside the tubular member. A flexible member extends from one side-wall to the other, sealing the top of the tubular member. A first opening is formed on the flexible member. The neck portion of the tubular member defines screw threads.
The closure member of the present invention is comprised of a top wall and a downwardly extending annular skirt/collar. A second opening is formed on the top wall of the closure member. Threaded grooves are provided on the annular skirt/collar of the closure member. An inner disc section provides a third opening and is formed between the top wall and the treaded grooves. A sponge is attached through this second opening to this inner disc section of the closure member. This sponge is comprised of a fine nylon mesh, commonly known as tulle.
When the dispenser is in use, the first and the third openings are aligned and the shaving liquid or gel may flow from the tubular member, through the closure member and contact the nylon sponge. When the nylon sponge is applied to the skin, the shaving gel becomes aerated and transforms into a foam suitable for shaving. When the dispenser is not in use, the first and the third openings are situated in an opposite direction from the other, preventing the shaving liquid or gel from flowing from the tubular member through the closure member to the sponge. Thus, the closure member may be rotated from a use position, where the first and third openings are aligned, to a non-use position, where the first and third openings are situated in an opposite direction from the other. It is yet another aspect of the present invention to provide stop members in the treaded grooves of the closure member to limit further rotation of the closure member when the desired position of use or non-use is reached.
The dispenser of the present invention is advantageous over previously designed dispensers in that the present invention allows for the shaving gel or liquid to be directly applied to the area of skin to be shaved. Thus, the present invention eliminates the need for wasteful and slippery smearing of the liquid or gel in the palm of the user""s hand before applying to the affected area. Moreover, the present invention advantageously provides a dispenser that is easy to grip while shaving especially in a shower or bath. Finally, the present invention provides a shaving gel dispenser which dispenses nearly the full amount of shaving gel, leaving little gel wasted in the bottom of the dispenser.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.